A Fun Day at the Lake
by TotalCSIfan
Summary: The Stokes family celebrates a fun day at the lake! Please read and review!


Disclaimer: I own nothing of CSI

A Fun Day at the Lake

Jackie was now nearly 12 weeks pregnant and everything was going wonderfully. The major scare a few weeks back had thankfully not been anything serious and ever since then things couldn't have gone better, the baby was developing right on schedule and Jackie was feeling great, her morning sickness was now totally gone, although it hadn't been that bad in the first place.

"How are you feeling today?" Nick asked her as he took a seat next to her on the couch.

"I feel really good." She said with a smile.

"That's good." Nick told her.

"Thanks. Hey I was thinking that since it is so beautiful outside we could bring a picnic lunch to Lake Mead so the kids can swim. What do you say?" She asked him.

"Ok, that sounds like a great idea." Nick told her.

"Ok, I'll go make us a picnic lunch to take." Jackie told him.

"Here's an idea, I'll make lunch and you sit down and relax for a bit."

"Ok, you make lunch and I'll go pack up some other stuff." Jackie answered.

"Honey, that is not relaxing." He told her.

"I know but I'm fine." She assured him as she went up the stairs.

Nick had always tried to lighten Jackie's load around the house when she was pregnant but ever since their scare, his sweet, protective nature had gone into super over drive which Jackie found incredibly adorable and sweet.

In a rather short period of time they were ready to hit the road. When they arrived at the lake they ate their lunch and then the kids were eager to go swimming. Nick and Jackie put the all kids' lifejackets on them, as well as put one on themselves. Nick and Jackie both knew how to swim and didn't need to wear a lifejacket, especially since they were just swimming by the shore but they wanted to set a good example for the kids so they wore one anyways.

"Mama, wear on my arms?" Jasmine asked as she pointed to her arm.

"No sweetie, in the lake I want you to wear your lifejacket, not your arm floaters." Jackie told her with a smile.

The little girl shrugged and went back to giggling as she splashed around in the water.

Karlie however didn't like her life jacket and let out a wail in protest.

"No sweetheart, if you want to swim you have to wear your lifejacket, that's the rule. Mommy and daddy love you and we want to keep you safe." Jackie told her.

Karlie continued to cry.

"Look, your sisters, brother, mommy, and daddy have one on." Jackie told her.

Karlie continued to cry so Jackie took her out of the water. She carried her over to a lawn chair that they had brought with them and sat down.

"Mommy will take it off but you don't get to swim anymore without it on." Jackie told her as she took off the baby's lifejacket.

Karlie wasn't satisfied with that either, she saw her two sisters, her brother, and her daddy swimming and having fun and she wanted to join them.

"Ok, we'll go swim again but you have to wear your lifejacket." Jackie told her as she put the child's lifejacket back on her.

This time Karlie didn't protest and was soon all smiles as she splashed around in Jackie's arms in the water.

"Are you doin' ok?" Nick asked Jackie.

"Yeah, I'm having fun." Jackie answered with a smile.

"Good." Nick told her with a smile.

"Mama look at me." Jasmine said.

Jackie turned her attention to the little girl, who was floating on her back.

"Good job big girl." Jackie cheered.

Nick helped Jasmine get upright again and she beamed proudly.

"Johnna, go swim over to mommy." Nick told her.

Jackie backed away from Johnna a little ways so Johnna could swim over to her and Karlie.

Johnna kicked her little legs and moved her hands back and forth and soon she was by Jackie and Karlie.

"Hi Kari." Johnna told her.

Karlie squealed happily.

"Good job Johnna Marie, you are such a good swimmer." Jackie told her.

A few seconds later Jackie heard another squeal. She looked up and saw Houston was floating on his back and Nick was gently pulling him around the water by the strap on the back of Houston's lifejacket and he was apparently loving every second of it.

Nick laughed.

"Is that fun buddy?" Nick asked.

Houston's giggles told him that it was.

Johnna and Jasmine hurriedly swam over to Nick so they too could have a turn. Nick gave all the kids a turn and as Karlie watched on she squealed and clapped her little hands.

"Do you want a turn too kiddo?" Jackie asked with a laugh.

Jackie laid the baby on her back and gently pulled her around by her lifejacket.

The baby giggled like crazy.

"You little daredevil." Jackie told her with a laugh.

They all swam for another half hour or so before it started to get chilly.

"Should we head home?" Nick asked Jackie.

"Yeah, I think we probably should." Jackie told him.

They gathered up all of their things and then got everything loaded into the car.

"What a fun day, we have to do that a lot this summer." Jackie told Nick during the ride home.

"Yeah we should, the kids had a blast and so did I." Nick responded.

"So did I." Jackie agreed before turning on the radio.

"Ting mama." Came a request from the backseat.

Jackie laughed and started singing which made the drive home a lot more fun.

The End!


End file.
